


Her Reward

by viceversa



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e15 En Ami, F/M, Post-Ep Smut, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: After the Gunmen leave Mulder's apartment, he corners Scully in the kitchen and demands some answers about her time with CSM. Things get heated and, as always, Scully has the upper hand.





	Her Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickingoutchinapatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingoutchinapatterns/gifts).



“Did he touch you, Scully?”

“Jesus, Mulder.”

“Did he? You were gone for days. He’s the cancerman. What did he _do_ to you.”

“He didn’t fucking touch me, Mulder. Back off.”

He had her cornered against the counter, in her face, the same wild look in his eyes she saw before when the Gunmen were still there.

After they left, she’d gone to get water, and it was just enough time for whatever rage Mulder was harnessing to release. 

“What did he do?”

Scully sighed, too tired to continue this much longer. “I fell asleep in the car, I think he might’ve drugged me. When I woke up, I was in a bed, and I was wearing pajamas. He said he carried me there and changed me.”

The fire in Mulder’s eyes increased, and she could tell he was becoming dangerous. He backed away from her, pacing his kitchen. She worried for anything breakable in his apartment that night. 

“And yeah, that was messed up, but he didn’t _do_ anything to me. I would’ve stopped him if he tried.”

“You would’ve stopped—Scully he’s a big guy!”

“And what? I’m too little and weak to fend him off?” The anger was back in her body, tenfold.

“Maybe.”

“What are you saying, Mulder?” Scully took a sharp breath. “Tread. Lightly.”

He approached her again, looming over her intentionally and speaking in a low voice “I’m saying, Scully, that you shouldn’t’ve run off alone with him. He’s dangerous, and you could’ve been hurt. You were shot at!”

She looked up at him with disbelief, anger rising exponentially. Scully steadied her stance, rising to her full height and staring him down from below. “Like you would’ve done any different. Admit it, Mulder. You are jealous that this time I got to go off and you got left behind.”

The tension between their bodies rose exponentially, they were practically vibrating with anger and frustration. Mulder was breathing through his nose, a bull waiting to charge. Scully, eyes sharp, waiting to defend or attack at any opening. 

“God _dammit_ , Scully.” His hand slapped down on the countertop behind her, her name from his lips was cut off on her own mouth as he crashed into her. 

She responded in shock, freezing, her hands halfway up not knowing whether to push him away or bring him closer, which would be impossible with the cabinet digging into her back. Her decision was made when he reached out his tongue and slowly, deliberately licked along her bottom lip. 

She was gone.

Her hands reached up, wrapping around his head and neck, dragging herself closer. He helped, picking her up and sitting her on the counter, spreading her legs to stand between them.

“I was so worried, Scully.”

Fuck, his tongue, her mouth, her hands, his ass. Dragging, grabbing, touching with abandon. He kissed harshly, and she responded in equal, biting his plump lower lip until he whimpered.

“Don’t fucking run off again Scully, not without me,” he added bitterly between kisses.

Scully grabbed his hair and pulled, dragging his head back and her body up with the force of it, almost rising above him.

“I will do as I please.”

The fire in his eyes turned black, burning coal with anger and desire. He backed away and pulled her arm, forcing her to slide off the counter and into him, and she went more than willingly. He kissed her again, deep and long, neck and back straining but pulsing with the effort and strength of his conviction.

She felt molten, pressing into him and up, every molecule of her wanting to blaze a path across his body. He broke away, her wrist tight in his grip, moving them through the apartment with fury and ease.

She stumbled out of her shoes on the way, knowing how this was going to end, or culminate, or finally fucking happen. His bed was before them and, suddenly, they stopped cold.

Feet apart, heaving breaths, eye contact. This was going to happen.

“Scully?” His question was hopeful, panicked, full of desire and love.

She answered by slipping out of her blazer, then unbuttoning her shirt, then reaching for her skirt, not breaking eye contact. He jumped into motion, time slowing and speeding all at once and whipped his own shirt above his head. Unclothed, naked, almost. She waited for him to catch up, and they both slid their underwear down at the same time, coming together as equals.

Their skin met, and the fire was alight again, passion building, kissing, tugging on hair, grabbing and exploring new flesh. Little noises passing back and forth, moans and grunts, whispers of approval and _more, please._ He collapsed on the bed, bringing her with him, then under him, and he ravished her mouth before moving on, the heat becoming unbearable and all-encompassing.

He trailed down her neck, sloppy, sucking kisses to her breasts as she arched under him, guiding his head back and forth, running her hands wherever she could reach.

“Mulder, come on,” she tugged him up, meeting his mouth again, kissing a reunion after an absence of seconds. She opened her legs further, allowing for the girth of his hips, his legs under him. 

Eyes meet, a nod, and he explored her with his fingers, groaning at how wet she was. A plea, a curse, and he was inside her, inside Scully. He was touching her, loving her. He had permission, he had the privilege.

She trembled and shook, flushing at the sheer feeling of them, together. Suddenly Scully wanted more, she wanted the control. She pushed herself up, gaining leverage and flipped them, hardly separating at all before sinking down onto him again, over him.

“Oh, God, Scully please.”

She moved, slow at first, teasing his entire length. Then his hands moved to her hip and her breast and she was gone, riding him, angling her body just right just perfectly against him and then she shattered above him, fingers digging in to his shoulders, going tense as she climaxed. 

Mulder bucked involuntarily, then made a rhythm, full force, below her. He was gone in seconds, shooting into her in pulses that rocked him. 

Scully collapsed on top of him, still riding aftershocks of pleasure as he slipped from her. She kissed his neck, his stubble, finding his mouth for a lazy kiss. Scully felt whole in her body again, autonomous, powerful. Not in spite of Mulder, or over him, but beside his own strength as equals. This was her reward.


End file.
